What Am I To You?
by Rugi-chan
Summary: "N-natsuya...what am I to y-you..?"  Minami's POV - ObliviaShipping NatsuyaxMinami


**Disclaimer: **Pokemon Ranger belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures Inc. and Hal Laboratory

**A/N: **This is written in Minami's POV. This is ObliviaShipping and may contain spoiler for Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs. Enjoy. :3

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think.<p>

The way I felt for so long. So long..

I remember the day I started to feel like this..

Sad. Worried.

In the end, it work out more than what I thought.

My memory went back to that day..that event.

The event that made our ranger lives into a dangerous and exciting adventure.

We were flying to Oblivia..On our way to a mission..just talking away with smiles and no worry..

Until the Pinchers came...who chased Latios...As rangers we had to stop the Pinchers...

Dodging the plasma beams, yelling at each other in case one was about to hit us..we smirked as the grunts sweat in worry...

Then another man came, blond hair with a tint of red, his dark red eyes glaring at us.

The man, called Red Eyes, smirked as he readied his machine...I was unable to move out of fear as he pointed it towards me..

Red Eyes smirked as he hit the button on his machine, a large green plasma ball coming at me..I screamed as I closed my eyes.

"Minami!" I heard yelling. A few seconds I opened my eyes, only to see myself unharmed but Natsuya and his Staraptor gone..

"Heh, seems your friend decided to take your place..in the sea." Red Eyes smirked.

In shock, I looked down and yelled. Only to see no sign of him...possibly in the sea by now...

Worthless...I can't take care of myself..only others protecting me instead of the other way around..

What kind of ranger am I?

After being saved twice by Natsuya..the question spun in my head...Am I worthless..a pushover to the rangers?

..A pushover to Natsuya..?

But he noticed...he always noticed..noticing my sadness I felt..

I told him it was nothing..nothing he should worry about..he frowned

"Minami I know you better than that. What's wrong? You can tell me." I shook my head.

Can I tell him? Will he understand...would he listen to a worthless ranger like me?

I told him again it was nothing..he didn't buy it of course..he gave a serious look as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Minami, I can tell something is bothering you. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He yelled, staring into my eyes.

I looked down, only for him to look back at him. My eyes watered, surprising him.

Can I trust him? Will he understand? So many questions wandered through my head as tears fell from my eyes.

Suddenly, he hugged me. My cheek against his chest as I felt his chin on my shoulder. "What's wrong Minami..." He asked again, his voice filled with sadness.

The tears..the tears wouldn't stop..they wouldn't stop falling from my eyes..

I gripped the vest of his uniform...then cried loudly..

He hugged me tighter, not seeming to mind my tears staining his uniform..

We stayed standing for a few minutes..my crying turning to hiccups..I felt his grip loosened as he looked at my now puffy red eyes..

I stared at him...his chocolate brown eyes..filled with care and sadness...

He cared..Natsuya cared deeply for others..and..he cared for me..he trusted me..

I gave a small hiccup as I tried to talk. "I-I do trust y-you..I-I really d-do.."

He gave a small sad smile. "Why won't you tell me then?"

Thought of his reaction spun in my head, but I shook them away.

This is my chance to ask..to ask what I am to him. I look down, avoiding his look.

"N-natsuya...what am I to y-you..?"

Silence took over. Not one of us saying a word. The thoughts of his reactions in my head..

"What are you to me?" He asked, shock filling his voice. I continued to avoid his look.

He took my chin and forced me to look at him. "Minami. Why would you ask that? You would know the answer to that."

Helpless, worthless, weak...negatives filled my thoughts.

I took his hand off my chin as I walked backwards out of his grip. Tears started to water once again.

"Am I...Am I worthless to you? Am I a bother to you, Natsuya?"

The tears fell from my cheeks and onto the grass below us...I avoided looking at him.

I heard the sound of footsteps..thinking he was leaving..He gripped my shoulders.

"Why would you ask that? Minami, what have you been thinking all this time?" He yelled, I finched at the tone.

"Being saved by you...no..being saved by you TWICE...doesn't that make me worthless..to you?"

He stood silent. I felt his expression change from anger to shock. I spoke again, but in a louder more harsh tone then what I wanted.

"Doesn't that make me helpless..helpless to help you...anyone! Instead of saving others..they save me." I looked up to see his shocked face.

"What am I to you? To the rangers around the regions? A ranger who can't take care of herself! A ranger who needs to be helped instead of the one to help others!"

Natsuya only stared at me. I turned my back at him, my hands covering my mouth as I cried.

Feeling arms wrapped around my waist, I gasped as I felt his chin on my shoulder. "Is that what you've been thinking all this time?" He whispered.

I didn't speak, afraid of what would happen next. I felt his grip around my waist tightened.

"Your not any of those. Anything you said." I waited to hear what he would say next.

"When I saw Red Eyes point that plasma ray at you, I was scared. Scared at what would happen to you. So I told Staraptor to go in front of you, where I took the hit."

I didn't speak, only listened. He sighed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I was worried about you after that. With no sign of you..I felt scared. Then, when Red Eyes said he took you captive, I was happy but angry." My eyes widened.

"I was happy you were okay, but angry at Red Eyes for keeping you captive. I felt..like I failed my job.."

I felt his grip loosen as he turned me around to look at him.

"I felt that I failed my job to protect you..my best partner..my best friend.."

The thumps in my chest pounded as it ringed through my ears. "N-natsuya..."

He smiled, holding my hands in his. "Your everything to me, Minami..the reason I stay around you for so long." He came closer to my face. "I love you no matter what."

His lips met with mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I do hope you enjoyed this little random story. Its what I thought your partner would feel after being saved twice, in Minami's case. See ya later.

Natsuya - Ben(Male Playable Character of Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs)  
>Minami - Summer(Female Playable Character of Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs)<p>


End file.
